gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kamacho
|related = Dubsta 6x6 Riata Kalahari Mesa Freecrawler |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = kamacho |handlingname = KAMACHO |textlabelname = KAMACHO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Bodhi |gensucced = }} The Canis Kamacho is an off-road utility truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Doomsday Heist update, released on February 6th, 2018, during the Battle Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is strongly based on the , which is itself a homage to the . Notable differences include the headlight setup of round and rectangular headlamps rather than the Crew Chief's double round headlamps, as well as a minor change on the lower lamps to feature yellow and white lights. The rear end features a dual tail light setup of red and yellow, as well as white lights on the bumper, opposed to the characteristic Jeep's single light setup of red and white. The Kamacho features a soft top similar to the Mesa and the Crusader, as well as a floodlight bar similar to the Riata and the Barrage. As expected from a vehicle of its type, sump guards are visible in both ends of the underside and static winches on the bumpers. The vehicle has basic color combinations, where the primary one is applied to the general bodywork and the secondary one on the fenders and bumpers. The engine's cam covers are also painted with the primary color. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Kamacho is an adept offroader, with high torque and ground clearance, giving it immense capability offroad. It is capable of tackling even the roughest terrain, with 50/50 torque distribution, giving it an advantage on uneven terrain. Durability is good and can be further improved with the addition of bullbars. The Kamacho has great top speed and acceleration compared to vehicles like the Riata and the Freecrawler, as well as good handling, with no signs of fishtailing. Its steering is relatively heavy due to its weight and lenght, though it can still manage turns easily. The vehicle is powered by a single-cam V8 engine with two air filters on it, powering all four wheels. Installing any "Roll Cage" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as spoilers. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Kamacho-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Kamacho-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Kamacho on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Kamacho-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Kamacho on Rockstar Games Social Club. Kamacho-GTAO-Poster.gif|'Kamacho' poster. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A pre-modified Kamacho appears in a Sell Goods mission that pits the player to find the Buyer in the highlighted zone. Once found, this specific variant is parked next to the Buyer. *Used by the Duggan Family and The Professionals in the casino missions added with the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $345,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Kamacho are The Lab, Radio Los Santos and West Coast Classics. *"Kamacho" is derived from Jeep Honcho. There is a livery in Los Santos Customs to make it look like this counterpart. *The Jeep Crew Chief 715, which the Kamacho is based on, is the successor to the Jeep Kaiser M715, the real life counterpart of the Bodhi. This means that the Kamacho is technically the successor of the Bodhi. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Kamacho's roof light doesn't appear to be symmetrical. The light itself appears to be split in half, with one half of the light being slightly dimmer and lower in texture quality. *When the Kamacho has the tubular doors equipped, removing one either via collision or forced removal results in it turning into a stock door. *The optional tubular doors share a hitbox with the stock doors. *There is a spelling error in the vehicle's name in the advertisement card when loading into Online, incorrectly calling it the "Kamancho", notice the 'n'. *The reverse lights will remain in place even if the rear bumper is detached. See Also *Dubsta 6x6 - A similar vehicle manufactured by Benefactor. *Riata - A concept truck manufactured by Vapid. *Bodhi - Another pickup truck manufactured by Canis, which is technically the predecessor to the Kamacho. *Kalahari - A small, off-road utility truck which is also manufactured by Canis. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks